


Pouty Jane

by Merfilly



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Sometimes Jane doesn't want to hold to plans.





	Pouty Jane

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - May Morning

Maura looked over to see Jane had not moved, her eyes fixed on the rain coming down, the coffee mug still held at the same level as before.

"It's May," Jane said, a repetition of an earlier protest.

"It's fully capable of raining in May," Maura pointed out.

"The weather said it wasn't supposed to."

Maura gave a faint smile. "You have plenty of wet weather gear to do this. I do too."

"I don't want to ride in the rain," Jane whined.

"We promised," Maura said firmly. "It's for a good cause."

That got a huffy sigh at least.


End file.
